


Guilty Pleasures

by surrenderdammit



Series: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little doodle of one of my guilty pleasure pairings in this fandom. Molly/Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

"How's the diet?"  
"It tastes _divine_..." 


End file.
